Because it's Canon Bitch! 2!
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Well, here's something I wasn't expecting to make until quite recently, but hey, any opportunity to celebrate lesbianism right? (Warnings: yuri, oral, anal, fingering.)


**I know I'm a little late to the boat compared to how quickly the first 'Because it's Canon Bitch!' came out after the Legend of Korra finale, but back then, I only had like three on-going stories and no standards for how long a chapter or one-shot needed to be. I wanted to put a little more effort into this one. I wasn't expecting to ever have an opportunity to make another installment of 'Because it's Canon Bitch!' but here we are.**

 **Before we start, allow me say that I was generally late to the Overwatch train. I didn't even know it existed until I saw Tracer in Death Battle against the Scout and fell in love with her. I went from there to watching all the animations I could. I didn't want to write a story about it because I didn't have any time for another on-going story and I didn't have any ideas that warranted a one-shot all to themselves, until now that is. I'll be following the rules surrounding Tracer as I know them, even if those rules do contradict the very comic this is meant to follow. With that out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Lena Oxton, aka the ever popular former pilot known to the public as Tracer, was for the first time since she got it attached to her, regretting the bulky device on her stomach. She kinda felt guilty about wishing she could take it off without phasing out of time and getting lost in the see of infinity, as Winston had worked hard on it and it was the only reason she still qualified as alive. But the damn thing had made more than a few day to day things utterly difficult.

She rarely if ever noticed it during a fight, but that was more to do with adrenaline and her 'you can whine after all the baddies are unconscious' attitude. When she was just around her home, the thing could get troublesome. Partially because it made getting dressed or undressed a bit of a chore, but mostly from just throwing her balance off. She had more or less gotten used to the extra weight it caused, but more than once she had stood up and nearly face-planted because of the extra few pounds on her front. This was a minor annoyance when she was alone, but the threat-level of it escalated when Emily was around, as being embarrassed in front of her was something Lena had nightmares about, and could achieve well enough on her own without the machine assistance.

And when the device threatened to kill the mood of her first time in the bedroom with Emily, Lena nearly threw a fit. She actually reached down to remove it before realizing that she couldn't without blinking out of the time flow. She bit her lip, looking up at Emily with an apologetic look, "Sorry luv.. don't think I can do anything about this." She said, her tone of voice defeated.

This night, Lena decided, really needed to decide whether it was going to be good or not. It had gone back and forth several times since the sunset and Lena was getting annoyed. This had been fine when she was just on her way home, searching for the right gift for Emily. She hadn't been able to resist the instinct to help when several people needed it though. She'd stopped a few crimes, but even with her blink ability, she hadn't been able to get to the store before they were sold out.

Lena had been prepared to come in and tell Emily how she had gotten distracted while out shopping and hadn't been able to get her a present before the shops had closed, but the people she had helped came to rescue. They gave her a Christmas gift for saving them, which Lena promptly passed on to Emily (really Emily had just seen it and assumed it was for her, but Lena wanted to pretend that it had been her plan all along), and as luck would have it, it was the beautiful scarf that Lena had been trying to get her, and of course she loved it.

Things had started to go down again when Lena started to feel guilty about lying about the scarf's origin. She had caved about an hour later and told Emily how she had really gotten it, but if anything, that had made Emily like it more. She seemed to take pride it now, taking it as a sign of how incredible her girlfriend was. Lena had thought that it would have been possible to just end the night there, on a wonderful high point.

And when it came time for bed, and Emily had suggested they do a little more than sleep this time, Lena had nearly blinked up to the rooftops to cheer, she was pretty sure she could've done it and gotten back before Emily noticed, but she didn't want to risk it. Emily had removed her clothes slowly, practically giving Lena a strip-tease that nearly left her drooling. Even when it was just comfortable Christmas clothing on her, Lena thought, Emily made it look sexy as she peeled them off.

Lena hadn't thought through the inevitable problem yet. When Emily laid down on the bed in nothing but her cute pink bra and panties, Lena had hurried to undress as well. She may have cheated a bit. She had promised to never use her tight pants of her uniform, and by extension her wonderful rear, to her advantage; but it was her best weapon, and this was a special occasion. She could practically fee Emily's eyes on her rump as she undressed.

She went to remove her white t-shirt, which should have just been one quick motion, but met resistance. The mechanics of the issue came to Lena before the actual issue itself did. Her shirt was snagged on the big chunk of metal connected to her body just below her chest. It was a simple matter to undo it and remove her shirt, but then she realized the actual problem. The device attached to her would probably make what they were about to do difficult at best, and not worth the effort at worst.

Emily realized the issue to when Lena turned, her white t-shirt pulled up enough to reveal the device. She had known it was there, she had even seen it before when Lena was insistent on her knowing everything, but she had found it to be an easy thing to ignore and forget about when it was hidden. She only really saw it when Lena was in her full uniform, which left the device visible.

Emily opened her mouth to ask if she was sure there wasn't any way to safely remove it without endangering Lena, but the look in Lena's eyes let her know that, if there had been a way, Lena would have already done it. "We can still have a nice night together," Lena said, lowering her shirt back over the device, "We can try doing that another time maybe.." Lena started back towards the bed, hoping she could just lay down with her girlfriend without things being too awkward, but then Emily spoke, "No."

"No?" Lena asked. "No, I'm not letting a little thing like that stop is from enjoying this." Emily said, "It isn't too in the way, I'm not letting you make excuses to shrug off _tonight's mission_." "Mission?" Lena asked, slightly more confused, though realization spread across her face when she saw the seductive look on Emily's, "Your mission, Tracer, whether you accept it or not, is to get in this bed, lose those clothes, and enjoy yourself; actually enjoy yourself for once. Is that clear?"

Lena paused for a moment, wondering what god or goddess from what world had created Emily for her, and what she had done to earn their favor. She smiled, giving a mock salute that, quite intentionally, lifted her shirt up over the device and higher still, letting Emily see the bottom part of her breasts, "Clear as day luv, mission accepted~" She said, using her blink to throw the shirt aside and rush to the bed.

Emily grinned, leaning in and kissing Lena. The device pressed against her chest, but she didn't mind. She refused to. It wasn't cold at a at least, matching Lena's skin in temperature. Lena held Emily close, deepening the kiss as her tongue pushed into her lover's mouth and the battle for dominance began. Lena would win eventually, and they both knew it, but it was a good battle; Emily's tongue curling against Lena's as she tried to distract her with cunning butt grabs, though one suspects that that came more from Emily's love of her girlfriend's backside than from strategy.

Sure enough, Lena took control after a two minute war of the tongues. She lowered her head, trailing kisses along her neck and down more until she got to her chest, swiftly removing the thin pink bra and bringing one hand to the gently massage the left as her lips sealed around the night nipple, sucking it gently at first and teasing it with her tongue. Gently, until the sound of Emily's moans sent Lena into overdrive, and she got much more merciless with her actions, sucking harder and massaging more roughly, sending more pleasure through her every second.

Emily nearly whined when Lena stopped, moving even lower until she was directly between Emily's legs, only a thin, slightly damp piece of pink fabric between her and her prize. With the hungry look in Lena's eyes, Emily have expected her to remove her panties with her teeth, and the thought did occur to Lena, but she opted instead to just remove them as fast as possible with her hands, not wanting to tear anything of her girlfriend's.

She paused for only a moment when she saw Emily's sexy, wet, as of yet untouched (save for personal use) pussy, then pushed her face against it and her tongue inside so quickly, Emily thought for a moment that she had actually blinked again just to do so. She immediately moaned when she felt Lena's tongue writhing inside of her, and gripped Lena's head tightly as she did.

Being the girlfriend to the famous Tracer, a heroine known for her speed, Emily had been subject to no small amount of jokes about Lena possibly finishing fast in the bedroom. Emily had kept her mouth shut about them so far, not wanting the information that she and Lena hadn't actually been intimate yet to get around. While she still couldn't say one way or another how fast Lena might burn herself, she could say this at least, she definitely did move fast. Her tongue made circles inside of her wet pussy so quickly, Emily was pretty sure she was vibrating faster than an actual vibrator.

Her legs locked around Lena's neck, holding her in place against her moistening slit; not that Lena planned on moving from the spot any time soon. She had discovered, unsurprisingly, that her girlfriend's slit was the most delicious in the world. Granted, she had only ever had one other girl before, which had been years before she had been in Overwatch before it had been disbanded, but she was confident that the sweet juices Emily let out more of with every movement of Lena's tongue were unrivalled.

Emily lasted nearly five, which was longer than she had expected with how fast Lena was eating her, before a gentle bite to her clit finished the job, making her cry out loudly, drenching Lena's face in her wonderful juices; which Lena was already certain she was addicted to. Emily laid back, panting. She planned to catch her breath, then get up and switch places with Lena to return the favor. Instead, the moment she started to get up, Lena pulled her hips back down and buried her tongue inside her again, making her groan louder, as she was still sensitive from the first climax.

Rather than exploring Emily's slit as fast as possible, this time Lena put her focus on getting as deep inside of her as possible, searching for especially sensitive spots to make Emily moan even louder. Emily did moan louder, though for the most part it was just from the waves of pleasure Lena's tongue was sending through her by itself. When Lena actually did find a sweet spot and began attacking it with her tongue, Emily actually went silent, her body shaking for a moment before erupting with enough climax.

'Should've left my goggles on.' Lena thought with a grin as she got another soaking of Emily's lovely juices washed over her. Lena licked her lips, listening to Emily breathe harder. "Sorry luv, not a chance I'm stopping yet." Lena said, "You taste too good~ it's your fault really when you think about it." She said with a grin, lowering her head back down. "At least.. move up here.." Emily panted, "We can do it.. together."

Lena smiled, "Good idea." She said, moving back to remove the yellow panties she'd had on to match her uniform before moving over so her legs were on either side of Emily's head, forming a sixty-nine. She pushed her tongue back inside, moaning as she felt Emily do the same to her, her hands going directly to her ass, gripping, squeezing, and massaging it eagerly. Lena wasn't surprised, but she was surprised by how much she enjoyed the action.

Emily's tongue didn't move near as fats as Lena's, but every motion was deliberate, hitting its target hard and sending strong jolts of pleasure through Lena. She found it more difficult to focus on the task at hand because of this, and retaliated by using her thumb to rub Emily's clit as she licked deeper. In response, Emily allowed a finger to 'accidentally' slip, pushing suddenly into Lena's other, tighter hole.

Emily had been sure she would be more sensitive there, but she hadn't expected her entire body to lock up from one finger. One, Emily was going to enjoy this. She pushed a second finger in, pumping them both slowly as her tongue hit harder inside of Lena's pussy. Lena groaned louder, her tongue moving fast but directionless as the pleasure enveloped her mind.

Emily still came first, but Lena's climax followed immediately, her walls clenching so tightly around her fingers she wasn't sure she'd be able to remove them until her climax passed; or perhaps she just didn't want to remove them. Regardless, Lena didn't seem to be out of energy quite yet; so there was that fear laid to rest. Emily quickly recovered, wanting to take advantage of Lena's dip in focus. She pulled herself up, taking her out of Lena's lick range, and spread Lena's beautiful ass with her fingers. She licked her lips, diving in as eagerly as Lena had into her.

Lena shrieked when she left Emily's tongue penetrate her ass. She hadn't ever had anything inside that hole, not even fingers until tonight. It was extremely sensitive, even for a first timer, and her entire body reacted as Emily's tongue roughly assaulted its walls, trying to push as deep as possible. Lena squirmed against her girlfriend, moaning in bliss. When she started moaning Emily's name, Emily started getting more aggressive, her tongue darting inside her ass faster as her hands groped the outside roughly, even giving it a gentle smack.

Said smack was what pushed Lena into a climax she hadn't seen coming and thus hadn't braced herself for. Her body tensed as she came, but Emily's tongue didn't stop moving as she reached her orgasm, causing the climax to last several moments longer than it would have. Lena panted when it did finally subside, but Emily's tongue still hadn't stopped or even slowed inside her ass, and her next climax hit only a few minutes after.

After that, Lena's body slumped tiredly, as Emily knew they were done for the night. She pulled Lena over so they were facing each other as they laid down to rest. She gave Lena a loving kiss, and whispered to her, "Mission complete~" As she drifted off to a peaceful, satisfied sleep.

* * *

 **Yes, I did it! I got through the story without turning either of them into futas! I assure you it was my first instinct, but I felt it would be counter to the message, which is to celebrate the canonicity of Tracer and Emily's lesbian relationship, which would have been undermined somewhat if they weren't both, you know, fully female. I know I'm always the first to preach that futas and D-girls _are_ still female, but you get my point right?**

 **That being said, how'd I do? Did you like this or was it too little too late? If so, what could I have done better? Also, should I try and do more 'Because it's Canon Bitch!'? I'm not sure what other possible ships I could do with it, as lesbian ships are becoming less and less surprising now that Steven Universe has come, and I can't think of any gay or straight ships that wouldn't warrant one. Let me know what you think about all of this in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
